


Pain Relief

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Top Mark Tuan, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark is reminded of a painful time. Thankfully Jackson’s there to help him get over it.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Pain Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by watching the YCMN part switch dance practice video for the nth time. Really, that shit must have hurt, how did Mark seem to look okay?
> 
> Also, this obviously did not happen in real life although it is inspired by the event, this is just a work of fiction. Had to put it out there.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Since the boys were too tired to leave their own homes but wanted to do more than just text in their group chat, they opted to go on a video call. It was all great fun until Mark received a certain reminder that dampened his mood. A certain part switched dance from YCMN era.

Stifling a laugh, Jinyoung covered his face as he too made fun of the situation. “Mark hyung probably hasn’t recovered from when Jackson kicked his balls.”

At that, Mark growled, his jaw tense and his eyes darkened while the others laughed at his pain. They wouldn’t be so happy and loud if it had happened to them. He was bitter. Sitting beside him, Jackson peeked at the older, rubbing the arm closest to him in a form of comfort. (Of course he was beside Mark, the two were always together.) He felt bad for what he’d done, an unintentional accident with dire consequences.

Back then, Mark had laughed it off, pretending to be okay but in truth he was holding back an immense level of pain, waiting until filming was over to yell out his frustrations. What man wouldn’t scream when his balls were out in such jeopardy?

By the time the call ended, Mark’s mood was still off, jaw tense and brows furrowed and knowing he had to do something, Jackson made a suggestion that he knew would please the other. “I didn’t make it up to you back then, let me do it now.” Sliding down from the couch to the floor and on his knees in front of the older rapper, Jackson tugged at his lover’s pants. He intended to make it up to his boyfriend through a loving blowjob and Mark certainly wasn’t going to protest, threading his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Kudos and comments are a great way to let me know, I love feedback so please help me improve as a writer.
> 
> It’s been a damn while since I last uploaded something smut related, I should get back on that.
> 
> And again, the BLM Card link. Wherever you may find it, please click the link and explore. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
